meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderful Life Of Rubies
Plot After the children pick up Jason's favorite toy lion, Heather and the Tudor children take it when they are not looking. Rubies blames his brother, sister, cousin and friend for thinking about taking him, but then feels guilty. When Heather tells him that everyone would be better without him, Rubies decides to run away from home. But then his guardian angel stops him and shows him what the world would look like if he had never been born: * He shows that without him being born, Jason feels lonely, because he never married and all he does is talk to a puppet of socks that he called Bess and Drink Liquor. And the house is a mess because without Rubies, Jason saw no reason to clean. While the guardian angel leads Rubies through the neighborhood, the streets are messy and broken, while 79 children, 27 teenagers, 25 preteens and 15 small children are causing problems, because without him, he can not tell them to stop or tell them he is wrong. * In the house of Romanov, Ernest, Dennis and Kara have become horrible criminals and begin to throw plates on the ground and shoot down cabnets, while Eric and Janet weep bitterly over their destroyed house. Proving that without Rubies, Ernest, Dennis and Kara would not know the difference between good and evil and will act unjustly all the time and wreak havoc. Soon, Jason comes in and says he hopes he does not care if he and Bess can stay because they need company. Then, when they ask what they should do about Ernest, Dennis and Kara, he says that they should be lucky to have a child, even one who is like them, and then they all burst into tears. The guardian angel shows Rubies the house of Jill, Benny and Kat. * When they get there, Kat, Jill Benny and his seven sister and his four brother live in miserbly and look for food in the trash. The guardian angel says that one day, the Tudor Children came, kicked them out and took everything they had (including their parents and their mother). Soon, they proceeded to take over her house and the reason no one stopped them is because she kept screaming until she got away with it. Heather has also become morbidly obese, forcing Zach, Eleanor and Gertrude to bake their cookies constantly while never sharing them with anyone. Heather took a mouthful of biscuit and a cup of syrup to drink. When Benny asks "just a small crumb of biscuit, even if it's already been in her mouth", she refuses to say "I'd have to give them one at all", and takes her video game. When Ruby asks why Benny did not defend himself, the angel explains that the only reason Benny is brave is because he has someone like Rubies to back him up, and if Chuckie was never born, Benny has no real motivation for him. Get up. Even the thugs like Heather, And it does not matter that Ruby always freaks out. Ruby is tired of being in a world without him, and says that running away is not a good idea, and he asks his guardian angel to take him home. * With the request granted, Ruby's back in his own room. Then he looks outside his window and is happy to see that everything's calm and peaceful with no destruction. Then he goes to the living room, and is surprised to see Jill, benny, kat, his 10 sibling, and his friend in the playpen. Lil explains that they came over earlier when he was still asleep, and then Benny explains that they feel really bad about what happened the day before. Ruby forgives them, and Jill, Benny, Kat & 10 of his sibling start taking biscuit out of their Pocket, explaining that their parents want those biscuit save for a snack, so they figured Jason could use them, and Ruby's love biscuit by eaten it. Just then, the doorbell rings, and when Jason responds, Dylan and the tudor children are at the door (with Dylan holding Heather's right hand very strong) and holding Jason's childhood toy in his hand left. Dylan explains that he was at home when he caught Lauren, Philip, Gregory, Heather and Barry, throwing a toy lion around his room. Dylan explains that he thought the toy lion must have belonged to Jason, especially because Jason is the only person he knows who listens to the Lion 10 children's song. Jason is glad to have his toy lion back and thanks them for returning it. As a punishment, Dylan forces Heather to apologize to Jason and also punishes them by not letting them take any dessert throughout the week much to Angelica's dismay. Chuckie, Tommy, and the twins are surprised that Angelica was the one who had the CD all along, and Chuckie admits that he thought it was his fault, but Tommy assures him that it was never Chuckie's fault in the first place. Chuckie looks out the window and sees his guardian angel on a motorcycle. They wave goodbye as he rides into the sun and disappears. Category:Episodes